Screwdriver
by Loves-Chihuahuas
Summary: L, a man who is practically righteousness embodied in this world, is not one to shy from bypassing smaller regulations of law when needed. It is, as they say, 'for the greater good.' Who is to say it is unjust, or unrealistic in this situation?


Screwdriver

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note (Ohba and Obata do), nor do I own a thong— stupid butt-flossXD

**Warning**: Gore? Uhmmm….sadistic content? Cursing(not a ton)? Extreme creepiness? Horror? Dark themes? LC deviating from humor again should be a warning in and of itself, lol.

**Important Info/full summary:** L, a man who is practically righteousness embodied in this world, is not one to shy from bypassing smaller regulations of law when needed. It is, as they say, 'for the greater good.' With the answer to the murder of hundreds of thousands a finger's breadth away, who is to say that bending the law in this situation is unjust, or unrealistic? No pairings, unless the reader imagines them.

_**Screwdriver**_

_Subtitle: Soft_

Most boys in their late teens to early twenties were usually placed into either one of two physicality categories described effectively by two words; flabby or solid. Those who were 'flabby' were what one could consider of the slightly pudgy to obese variety, and those of the 'solid' were the ones who were either nothing but muscle or nothing but bones. Only few young men fit into the prime category of physical physique, for which had no definitive name that accurately described said body type in one word. This young body type was nowhere near the pudgy, jiggling mass that was the flabby, but also not the over-muscled nor under-weight, too-rigid body of the solid—no, what this sought after and rare body type is could only be described as one of lean, toned muscle encased in soft, though not pudgy, skin; the best of both worlds, and what anyone could want in their own, or another's, body.

This type of rare body was few in number, but one exemplar could be found in the most odd of places—strapped to a dolly, blindfolded, and completely restrained from top to bottom in a secluded room, some fifty feet below the grounds of Tokyo. What made this body even more exceptional was the equally rare and beautiful brain encased within; one of a genius.

This prime specimen of the unnamed physical category had not long been bound to the piece of moving equipment—until just recently, he had been sitting quite comfortably, in comparison to his current situation, in a cell with minimal restraints. Now, however, he was anything but comfortable after 5 days of utter restrainment and blindness.

The young male of pleasing aesthetic proportions sighed softly at his current predicament. He knew his captor could be a bit of a bastard, but this was just _sick_. His now unfeeling legs gave a spasmodic quiver at the lack of nutrients and circulation against the chaffing leather and metal restraints, and the teenager thought to himself that, sure, he had voluntarily put himself in the role of a prisoner- but he would have never thought that his _friend _would do this to him. He could somewhat understand the other's suspicion of him, given his lacking of memories… but he was _not _a killer. He would know if he had killed a couple hundred thousand criminals, thank you very much.

The boy, for he was still more a boy than a man, tipped his wearied head forward, a dehydration-induced headache slipping into his frontal lobe like the locks of his now-greasy hair. He may be a genius, but intelligence only does so much for a man, and especially for a boy, in his situation. He could feel the creeping nibblings of insanity at the edges of his brain (near his left ear, to be precise), whispering whicker thoughts in a voice not unlike his sister's as a child- of bees and centipedes, cotton balls and formaldehyde, the giddy smell of dissection… Yes, he was starting to feel the effects of having all of his senses and mobility robbed and restrained, and it was a bit more than discomfiting. Ah, what he wouldn't give for some sort of stimulus, a break in the unending solitary torture…

On the other side of the steel-and-concrete room, a stooped figure entered through a heavy door, its oiled hinges ghosting the hefty metal slab forward noiselessly. Bare, ivory feet gliding across the freezing concrete, the man who imprisoned the boy walked with easy stealth to the dolly holding the youth. Though he was young in appearance, he was at least 7 years the boy's senior, and he had learned many things in that 7 year gap from the prisoner—things about what one could and could not do in the areas of black, white, and all the expansive grey…

Spider-like hands held a violently bright-red, metal toolbox in a precarious grip that was much stronger than it appeared. A strange stride, somewhere between a shuffled and a lope, carried the eccentric man surprisingly quickly and noiselessly across the cold floor to stand some ten feet parallel of the unaware prisoner. The man's expressionless face leaked no motive as he held the heavy toolbox far out in front of him with one hand. Thin fingers moved from their clawed position to flick open, letting the heavy metal object fall.

_CLANG._

The toolbox hit the concrete floor in an explosion of noise in a room that had not heard a single sound in days. To one who has not had their auditory sensory system activated for an extended period of time, the sudden, loud crashing sound of an object such as a toolbox hitting the hard floor can prove to be an overwhelmingly painful stimulus. Needless to say, the boy found himself giving a stuttering, gasping scream as his entire cranium rang like a gigantic church bell. The figure some ten feet away watched without expression as the boy screeched from the pain, just as he had expected. Senses flaring to life agonizingly, the mind of the boy strained to keep up with its various bodily senses—adrenaline signaling blood to pump to his tortured ears and other sensory receptors and away from his prefrontal cortex, where his higher thought process was. Not only the sensory damage, but also to sheer suddenness of the noise hurt—shock, making his young heart thump dizzyingly as if about to give out.

The pain of the sudden sound left him gasping long after his strangled scream had ended, and the teen struggled to find his voice and mental prowess. –There was a noise, he sluggishly reasoned to himself, and noises are caused by _things_, so something must be in the room with him to have _caused _the noise.

-"H-hello?" He croaked, his disused voice weak and almost childish to his throbbing ears.

The man said nothing in return to the boy, watching him with hooded, black eyes dilated to cover nearly the entirety of his irises. He observed the boy in front of him straining to detect his presence, now with his senses firing off with a decent amount of pain. Satisfied with the state of the boy, the man crouched down in an awkward sitting position. His mop of unkempt black hair obscured his face as he delicately opened the new toolbox, the freshly painted metal not giving off any sound since it had not been in creation long enough to encounter condensation and the accompanying squeak of rusted metal. It was with the same two-fingered grasp that a single standard screwdriver, approximately a foot long from its short rubber handle its thick steel chisel-tip, was extracted. It was an uncommonly long tool not seen by the average person, since it was generally used in building construction and too large for household use. The man had almost chosen the Phillips-head of equal length, but the Standard would be more… versatile. The lengthy utensil was carefully held between the thumb and forefinger of the man's right hand as he rose noiselessly to his feet, almost like an automaton booting up.

Stepping expertly over the open toolbox, the hunched man approached his prisoner, the screwdriver held loosely at his side. Said prisoner had grown more wary as moments slipped by without another sound nor sign of who-or-whatever was in the room with him.

The man wielding the long instrument stopped a handbreadth before the boy strapped to the moving device. Bringing his left hand up, he abruptly cupped the right side of the unsuspecting teen's face softly. The unexpected, slight skin-to-skin contact sent the boy's nerve endings into a craze, once more stuttering out a mangled yell.

The man, keeping contact with the cold and trembling cheek, leaned in and, placing his mouth close enough to feel the moisture of his breath on the other's ear, murmured in a quiet monotone, "Shhhh-shhhhh-shhhhhhhh~"

The boy attempted to quell his spluttering exclamation enough to speak, his malnourished mind instantly recognizing the apathetic voice, "Rrr-R-Ry-Ryuz-zaki?"

The man countered quietly, "Light-kun."

Light, for the boy's name was indeed Light, felt his facial muscles working in tune with his emotions—rage, fear, confusion, hope.

Before Light could formulate a way to communicate his tumultuous emotional state to the other man, Ryuzaki, better known to the world as L, placed the tip of the long screwdriver to the boy's left temple. The cool, hard metal rested softly against the boy's vulnerable skin, his pulse dancing madly under the tool. Unlike his two previous outbursts of panic, Light this time fell into a petrified silence.

Still with his mouth barely an inch from the other's ear, Ryuzaki asked quietly, "Does Light-kun know what this object is?"

The blindfolded boy let out a shaky, "N-no."

"You don't?" Ryuzaki rebutted, softly trailing the point of the screwdriver down the other's smooth face to rest on his well-shaped chin.

His breath coming more unevenly now due to the primal fear bubbling in his gut, Light attempted to form an answer, stuttering so badly that he found he could not even push the word out of his constricting throat, "N-nnnn-n-nnnnn-nnn-n-n-n-nnnn-" He stopped his attempts directly when the point of the cold tool was placed against his worn bottom lip.

"Well," Ryuzaki intoned monotonously to the terrified teen he had called 'friend' just weeks before, "Perhaps this would help." He slipped the tool a centimeter or so past the boy's trembling lips to rest against his front teeth.

"Say _'ah'_," he requested emotionlessly. Light, however, found himself once more unable to speak. "Hm, perhaps a bit more assistance is required, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki asked boredly. And with that, the dark-haired man succinctly moved his left hand down from where he had been cradling Light's cheek to rest in a firm grip on either side of his face where his lower jaw connected to his skull and, with a slight squeeze, popped open the other's mouth. The tool was slipped approximately an inch and a half into the shocked teen's mouth to rest like a weight on his tongue, Ryuzaki then efficiently closing the other's mouth around the tool.

Light, coming to his senses, attempted to open his mouth, but Ryuzaki kept a firm grip on the other's jaw, making it impossible for him to spit it out. The man slipped the instrument another centimeter into the other's mouth, receiving a desperate whine in return. "Can you tell what it is now?"

Taking deep breaths through his nose in an effort to calm his wild heartbeat and gain some sense of mind back, Light gingerly used his tongue to feel the shape of the object… it was not exactly pointed, but it had a flat ending, so familiar… like a…

"Wwwrrruuuu wrreerrrrr," Light endeavored to speak past the tool and L's hands, still keeping his mouth shut tight. Upon hearing an attempted answer, L released his hands from the boy's jaw and slid the tool out of his mouth.

Light coughed a few times as the object was removed from his mouth, finally answering, "Sc-screw driver."

"Precisely," Ryuzaki murmured, this time placing the screwdriver to lay diagonally across the other's chest, "And can you tell how long it is, Light-kun?"

Light, still extremely ill at ease and scared of the detective's strange behavior but less afraid that he was in immediate mortal danger, answered more easily, "A-About a f-foot." L made a small noise of assent, slowly dragging the tool to rest just above the boy's bellybutton.

"And what does Light-kun think I could do with a screwdriver of this length?" He questioned softly, making the blood under Light's skin go cold.

"Aaaah-ahhh-uhhh-" He stuttered once more, thrown off kilter by the other's implications—Ryuzaki wouldn't _hurt_ him, would he…?

"Well," the hunched man said in a flat voice, "I've seen quit a few things done with tools such as this in case files, some of which I've taken on, others I've refused. One instance involved a screwdriver much like this being inserted into the bellybutton of a male about your age until it was shoved approximately six inches into his abdominal cavity, rupturing his small intestine and thus causing him to die from blood poisoning." L paused, gently inserting the screwdriver into the speechless Light's navel, fitting snugly against the walls of the small hole.

"R-ryuz-zaki?" Light sputtered in a cracked, terrified voice, only to have the detective press the screwdriver against the bundle of nerves at the bottom of his bellybutton, making him scream out from the combined feeling of pain, a ticklish sort of pleasure, and the urge to urinate. Though restrained to the dolly, Light wriggled against the screwdriver, trying to get away from the cruel object sending contrasting messages to his nervous system. The screwdriver was briefly pressed more firmly against the sensitive nerves, which made Light yelp out and would have certainly made him pee himself if he didn't have catheters in place, before being gently pulled out.

"Or," The man continued in that same coldly unaffected manner, "It could be used like a simple lever," he placed the chisel-tip gently against the shivering boy's blindfolded left eye, "like in a number of cases where an object such as this has been placed into the crevice of the orbital socket to pop out the eyeball," the metal circled the paling figure's eye socket a few times before being drawn away completely, much to the terrified boy's relief. The teen was once again startled, however, when his numb hand, strapped to his side, next felt the cool touch of the tool.

"With the same principle, this could be used to pry off fingernails quite efficiently." The tool drew circles on the other's hand, then moved up his arm in a slow trail of fear, across his shoulder, and finally to Light's throat, just below his quivering adam's apple, "Or, perhaps the prominentia laryngea, otherwise known as the adam's apple, could be forced out…" The instrument followed the nervous dip of the protrusion as the teen swallowed involuntarily. He remained silent, too frightened to interrupt the man's morbid speech.

The tool followed the curve of the thin throat, along the chin, and back to his mouth, coming to rest once more on the prisoner's bottom lip. Ryuzaki, unseen to the boy, tilted his head slightly to the side, gauging the suspect's reactions thus far and calculating what course to take now… "Those means, however," he spoke again abruptly, "all focus on removing something. There are other ways to use this screwdriver than as a lever. Coming back to our first example, of forcing the tool into one's navel, this could be used to penetrate the body—or stab, for lack of a better word."

The tool danced a light two-step across the boy's skin, the dark man speaking without pause to his horrified victim in the too-quiet room, "Anywhere on the body, a puncture wound can be inflicted, and any object, no matter how dull, can pierce flesh if enough force is applied… Pieces of straw have been found impaled into wood, farm animals, and even bricks in the aftermath of tornados—thus, an already pointed object with a decent amount of weight such as this screwdriver would not need nearly the amount of force to be driven into a body…" The knee, forehead, sternum, spine- all received the icy touch of the tool as its wielder educated the boy on the frailty of his mortality.

Light kept his silence as he was treated to the macabre lecture, though whether of his own volition was unknown to him; he was too terrified to speak, but he also doubted whether he could force his larynx to function. The young man strapped to the dolly was a genius in his own right, but he found himself unable to tear his weakened mind away from the ever-wandering touch of the screwdriver and the hypnotic voice of his captor to even begin to analyze his situation.

Ryuzaki studied the boy before him for a moment, his dark eyes appearing to almost lose all light as he seemingly came to a decision. Walking in a slow circle around the boy, he spoke in a slightly lower monotone, "Returning to the basic tenets of 'stabbing,' insertion, we find the most easy, and yet perhaps most feared use of an instrument such as this; insertion into preexisting cavities." He placed the head of the tool slightly inside the ear canal of the boy, who continued in his silent terror, "Any place on the human body where there is an entrance or exit, forced penetration can occur. I need not name off all the 'holes' the human body possesses, as you very well know, Light-kun…"

Even a nod seemed out of reach to the bound teen, though he knew that the other knew that he knew exactly how many 'holes' he possessed, even in his malnourished and terrified state. Indeed, the older of the two knew that the other knew, and so he decided to bring their little game with the screwdriver to one of a few dozen possible ends that he had conjectured as possibly happening (this one, at nearly 45.7%) at this point in the 'game.' Standing behind the wary Light, he brought the tool to rest on the boy's third lumbar vertebrae, so close to one of those 'holes.'

"Of course," the strange man spoke softly to the other quivering before him, "we mustn't forget the most common use for instruments such as these in my numerous case files. In keeping in line with the 'penetration' theme, Light-kun must know what I am suggesting." How could the teen not? Behind his blindfold, the caramel eyes of Light went wide, and his body tensed like an ironing board. He couldn't, he wouldn't dare…

"Rape." The word ran through the teen's min as it fell from his friend-turned-foe's mouth. Despite the running monologue of gruesome descriptions the man had been spewing for the past few minutes, that one word seemed to be the most vile, filthy thing to befoul the air in the room by far. It was as if the man had opened his mouth and let a glob of sticky, dribbling, black tar drop onto the concrete floor with that one dreaded utterance. A taboo word from a taboo man.

"Does Light-kun need a description of the mechanics of how a rape would be performed with this screwdriver?" the pale man asked of the tan boy, moving the screwdriver down centimeter by centimeter until he received the first vocalization from the teen since he had began his lecture:

"_No_." It was a quiet, defeated, pleading tone—one that the other had been waiting to hear.

- - - - Line break Line break Line break

Sitting in an ornately decorated armchair, a sundae in one hand and a truffle in the other, L reviewed the tapes of his prisoner's reactions from mere hours ago.

A barren room, with only one occupant and a television showing live feed from his little visit to Light. The girl was quickly reduced to a sobbing, pleading wreck as the scene of her beloved being 'lectured' at by the detective played out. Just as with her boyfriend, she lost to that one word.

Sighing lethargically past his decadent treat, the detective paused the video on the blonde's expression of panic and disgust, "they always cave when rape is mentioned… too bad evidence based on torture can't stand in a court of law…" Quite true; humans will admit to anything under torture—that they have 90 children., their hair is blue, they eat babies, they are Kira… The owlish man shoveled more of the melting mountain of sugar into his mouth, eyes emotionless, "at least I furthered my suspicions another 1.5649%..."

END

A/N: O.O Well, that's my first try at horror. A double psychological-torture session. Geeze, I'm weird. XD Ah well, I hope it made sense and maybe creeped you out a little. Oh, and the torture methods with the screwdriver—I just sort of came up with those, so don't take my word for it about people having done those things before. O.o Anywho, please leave me with a review telling me what you liked and what I can improve on!


End file.
